


Decisions Made at a Bus Stop

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: What Crowley might have said, sitting at that bus stop after Tadfield, if he could have found the words ...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Decisions Made at a Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that there probably isn't much call for fan poetry nowadays, but I wrote these and I'm proud of them, so Imma gonna put them up XD Inspired by Ineffable Colors and all of their amazing poetry on Insta.

Follow me, please,

after the road ends,

And the twists and turns

and many bends,

Fall short of taking us to an actual destination,

And we are in danger of searching until

There is nowhere left to run.

Will you hold my hand?

Will you follow me?

Will you walk behind

If I take the lead?

Do you trust me now?

Did you trust me then?

I fell in love.

Did I lose my best friend?

Let’s roll it back

a little in time,

There’s so much to do

and too much to find.

The day we meet

with nothing to mend

Will be the beginning

That should never end.


End file.
